


Die Geburtstagsfeier

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne ist traurig, weil Thiel ihn nicht zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Geburtstagsfeier

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts Besonderes und relativ schnell runtergeschrieben. Aber die Geschichte gefällt mir trotzdem ganz gut. ;) Die Idee dazu hatte ich schon länger im Kopf.

Boerne schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein. Plötzlich spitzte er die Ohren. War da im Treppenhaus Gekicher zu hören? Er schlich in seinen Flur und spähte vorsichtig durch den Türspion. Gerade sah er noch, wie sich Thiels Haustür schloss. Er seufzte. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er ging zu seiner Musikanlage, drehte sie voll auf. So würde er es nicht hören, wenn sich wieder etwas im Treppenhaus tat. Er setzte sich und nahm einen ersten Schluck. 

Jeden hatte Thiel zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen, selbst die Klemm. Nur ihn nicht. 

„Bis später“ hatte er Nadeshda zu Thiel sagen hören, als er ihn kurz in seinem Büro besucht hatte, um ihm sein Geschenk zu geben. Er hatte sich extra Mühe gegeben und Thiels Lieblingsbier besorgt.  
„Bis später Nadeshda, um acht geht es los.“  
„Um acht startet also Ihre Feier?“, fragte Boerne, nachdem Nadeshda gegangen war und er ihm das Bier überreicht hatte.  
„Ja, um acht bei mir.“  
Er lächelte und wartete darauf, dass Thiel ihn einlud. Er wunderte sich ja, dass er das nicht schon längst getan hatte.  
„Ich muss dann jetzt auch mal weiter arbeiten, ist noch einiges zu tun“, sagte Thiel nur.  
„Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?“  
„Ach so, ja.“ Thiel grinste. „Danke nochmal für das Bier.“  
Boernes Lächeln erstarb. Keine Einladung also. Na, dann eben nicht. Thiel brauchte nicht zu denken, dass er scharf darauf war, an seiner blöden Feier teilzunehmen. Natürlich nicht.  
Mit hängendem Kopf verließ er das Büro. 

 

 

Er schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein. Plötzlich ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er hatte Thiel bisher als Freund gesehen, trotz aller Streitigkeiten und obwohl sie so verschieden waren. Und er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass umgekehrt Thiel in ihm auch einen Freund sah. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war wirklich naiv gewesen. 

Abrupt wurde er aus seinem Gedankenkarussell gerissen. Hatte er da nicht gerade die Klingel gehört? Er drehte schnell die Musik leise und lief zur Tür. Als er öffnete, stand Thiel vor ihm, in der Hand ein Glas Sekt.  
„Thiel? Was wollen Sie? Irgendetwas für Ihre Feier ausleihen?“, fragte er bissig.  
„Was ich will? Fragen, wo Sie bleiben.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Es ist gleich neun, alle anderen sind schon da.“  
„Aber ... Sie haben mich doch gar nicht eingeladen.“ Mist, jetzt hatte er ja doch irgendwie betrübt geklungen. „Nicht, dass Sie denken, das würde mich stören. Nicht im Geringsten“, setzte er schnell noch hinzu.  
Thiel sah ihn kurz erstaunt an, dann schob sich ein breites Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Sie dachten, dass Sie nicht eingeladen sind?“  
„Nun ja, an eine Einladung Ihrerseits kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.“  
„Ich bin ja ehrlich gesagt fest davon ausgegangen, dass Sie auch so wissen, dass ich Sie heute dabei haben will.“  
„Nein ... Das habe ich nicht gewusst.“ Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte nun über sein Gesicht.  
„Boerne, natürlich will ich Sie dabei haben.“ Thiel legte ihm kurz die freie Hand auf die Schulter. „Und nun kommen Sie schon, ich will die anderen nicht so lange warten lassen.“ 

Boerne lächelte und folgte Thiel in dessen Wohnung.


End file.
